


Hunted

by TwinMommy14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinMommy14/pseuds/TwinMommy14
Summary: ONESHOT!!! Harry is being hunted and now they have sent the one man he can never fight after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

One shot   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The bullet wound was extremely painful and blood was seeping through the strips of shirt being used as a bandage. Crouching down behind a trash bin in the middle of a dirty cramped alley way, his dirty fingers, numb from the cold, gripped his arm tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The homeless that made the ally their home ignored him the best they could, afraid that whatever trouble he was in would be brought to them if they helped. While common in this area no one wanted to get involved I n someone else’s gun fight.

They were simple rules. Trust NO one and NEVER put yourself into a situation. He was so stupid. The old man had been so harmless looking and seemed like he only wanted to help him. So he let the old guy buy him a beer, and then another, and then another. It wasn’t long till his loneliness got the better of him and he confided in his new friend his name...BIG mistake. 

It had been five years since his escape from the lab. Five years of waking up in the dead of night to move and find some where else to hide. Five years away from the needles, test, and training, all in the pursuit of building the perfect solider, but it had also been five years away from Him.

H-P-1-0-7-3 was the only name he had ever known while born and raised by steel walls and men in plastic suits. It wasn’t until about six months on the run that he had seen his own face on the nighttime news, saying he was an escape convict and extremely dangerous. It also said his name was Harry Potter.

Green eyes clenched as a new wave of pain washed over him. Frantically searching for a place to camp out, he noticed an old building. The paint on the side was so chipped and worn away that the name it once spelled is unrecognizable even the graffiti seemed old faded. The large double front doors were boarded and chained. Most of the windows that wrapped around the building were broken with no sign of glass on the floors beneath. Left with only one option he started making his way over while being sure not to be noticed he, sneaked into the building through a busted side door.

Upon entering he immediately noticed a few old machines scattered about and could guess that this was a factory of some king once upon a time. The dust that had gathered was undisturbed; leaving Harry to think no one was using the place as a shelter. This was good; Harry didn’t want to have to worry about running into anyone while he fixed his arm. He walked up a set of stairs hoping to find an office of some kind.

In one of the offices, Harry noticed a bed of old dusty blankets and scraps of clothing making his early thoughts not completely true. This place had been used as a shelter, but not for a long time. Walking over to bed, he noticed a trash bin and old newspapers. While not believing his luck but still remaining cautious, he began making himself a small fire.

After shaking out the bedding, Harry pulled the messenger bag from over his shoulder and pulled out a small sewing kit, tweezers, a bottle of vodka, bandages, and a bottle of water. Hands shaking he downed as much water as he dared knowing he would need some later to remove the bullet and any other shrapnel. His stomach clenched painfully from the thirst and hunger his adrenaline had been masking. He wanted nothing more then to eat what little food he had down the vodka and fall asleep.

“Not yet Harry, not yet.” He spoke softly but still it echoed. It was almost comforting, giving the illusion of not being alone.

As he got ready to remove the bullet from his arm, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. Always, only one person would come to mind. His name was Severus. He was one of the older models and was given a real name instead of a project code. He was also the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Severus was sharp and hard, where he was smooth and soft.

Severus had been assigned to train Harry when he had been placed in the advanced program. It wasn’t uncommon for both males to be half naked during combat training. But one day as Harry watched Severus enter their training room he noticed a feeling in his belly, ignoring it they went about their routine. Everyday the feeling grew and grew until it became almost a fire. One lesson Severus had Harry pinned to ground and Harry couldn’t help but notice the feeling of Severus’ chest against his own. His cocked hardened for the first time and he moaned when he felt Severus’ answering erection. He understood the mechanics of the human body, he needed to know the best points to shot or stab to make each blow more effective, but he was unfamiliar with these feelings and urges.

Harry demanded to know what his body was doing, he had never felt anything so awful but amazing at the same time. Pain he knew, pain he could handle, but this was different, painful but so pleasurable. Sometimes Harry wished he hadn’t asked his mentor what it was. It would have saved them a lot of trouble.

“Sir, what’s happening to me?!? I feel fire in my cock and in my belly. Is this some kind of self destruct program, am I to be terminated?”

“No, it’s not a self destruct sequence. Sit down Brat.” Harry smiled at the name; he hated being called 1-0-7-3. 

“We are bred to be soldiers. The perfect soldiers and the perfect soldiers do not feel emotion. The do not laugh, cry, love, or even hate. They simple follow orders when they are given. Do you understand?” Harry could only nod in the affirmative, when Severus spoke again.

“1-0-7-3 what is your main objective?” The response was automatic.

“To learn all that I can about every single area of armed and unarmed combat to carry out any and all orders given by HOGWARTS SIR!!!!” Severus gave a sad smile.

“We are bred and trained for one purpose. To follow orders, the power of will and thought has been slowly taken from us, replaced buy computer programming and encoding. But in the end we are still human and what you feel is what our programmers would call a glitch, an error that must be fixed”

“I don’t want it to be fixed! It’s something new!’

“Shush! What you feel is your body telling you its ready to procreate nothing more nothing less. You will forget about it and continue with training. Am I understood?” Harry nodded fighting the urge to talk back.

“You will report back to your barracks for evening meal time and you will forget this conversation took place clear?”

“Clear sir.”

“Good. Now get out.” Harry walked back to his barracks with an unfamiliar feeling of sorrow and betrayal in his chest. For years he had been educated in notion of feelings and how to exploit them but never had he felt any until now. He would not forget as Severus had instructed, he would find out about these new things, no matter the cost. 

Harry would go back to Severus day after day for his training, and day after day he would push and rub against his mentor hoping to draw Severus’ body closer to his. Severus would retaliate with brutality and violence. For months Harry would be beaten to deaths doorstep for his actions against Severus. Harry could not understand why Severus reacts with his anger when every time Harry could feel Severus’ erection just as firm as his own. But still Harry persisted and always gave as well as he got from his mentor.

After years of beatings with getting no closer to finding his answers from Severus Harry began to lose hope and simply stopped his search. He could no longer take the beatings either his body was beginning to shut down as well. This did not make the scientist happy, soon they gave Severus the orders to either make Harry fall in line or kill him. Severus could not kill him. Instead he got permission to take Harry on a boarder patrol mission.

“1-0-7-3 pack your overnight for three weeks time we have a mission. Meet me out front of your barracks in 15 minutes!” Harry stared at his mentor in shock. A mission, him!! He wasn’t ready!! Fearing reprisal from Severus, Harry quickly packed what was needed and meet Severus with seconds to spare.

“You better have everything soldier, don’t expect any sympathy from me if you run out of rations.” With those final words Severus turned and walked to the main gates that housed the compound. Harry was quick to follow. 

After exiting the armed gates they moved only on foot but not on the only road before them. They moved to a wooded area that seemed to surround HOGWARTS grounds. Harry looked back at his home, his prison, and almost couldn’t contain his gasp. On the inside it was a military fortress and research and development lab on the outside it was a castle. Complete with tall pointed towers and flags flying from the peaks a huge solid wall surrounding the grounds keeping them in and everyone else out. 

“If you fall behind the forest will take you and trust me you don’t want that to happen, we’ll never get you back.” Harry turned to look in Severus’ direction and noticed he had quite a bit of ground, do Harry sprinted to catch up. They walked in almost complete silence for two days stopping only to eat and make camps for the night. Around high noon on the third day they meet another soldier from the compound. 

“Remus, we are your relief. You are to return to base immediately.” Severus barely spared the other man a glance as he sat and began to make his lunch, Harry followed after giving the other soldier small nod. Remus looked at the two of them for a few seconds and nodded. He packed his rations and took off in the direction they had come from without a word.

Harry made his lunch and ate in silence knowing that any attempt at conversation would be ignored and rebuffed as it had been the last two and a half days. After lunch they continued on till night fall. 

“We will make camp here tonight. In two days time will reach the Northern boarders.” That was all that was said as the two men made camp. Last meal, like all other meals were M.R.Es, after they unrolled their sleeping gear and lay under the stars.

“Do you see that start glowing brightest? What is it called” Severus asked while pointing to Northern area of sky.

“Polaris, also known as the Northern star, yes I see it. Why, sir?” Harry was reluctant to anger Severus and risk his rage so he answered carefully and with respect.

“That is the star we follow north. It takes five days to reach the boarders and then another two days to reach the nearest town. The town is Hogsmead and in that town is a pub called The Flying Broomstick. The pub is owned by a woman that isn’t a woman but an ally. She loves to have poetry recited to her. 

“To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting.” With that Severus turned and went to sleep while Harry took first watch, the poem verse playing over and over again in his head.

In two days time they reached their destination. Harry could no longer be silent in his ignorance of the mission they were on.

“Sir what is our mission objective?”

“To patrol the boarders, noting more. You were quite for far longer then I expected. Most soldiers will follow orders faithfully but not many follow orders blinded.” Harry could only shrug and look away not wanting his mentor to see his dejection on his face. A good soldier is emotionless.

“This is the northern outpost high in the trees just below the canopy line is our hold, a dozen meters west is a hot spring that supplies fresh water and bleeds into a large stream, this is home for the week. We watch and monitor until relief is sent. Now, let’s start climbing.” As Severus spoke about the outpost, Harry looked upward but could see nothing but leaves and branches and as Severus started to climb Harry could only follow trusting his mentor.

The bear handed climb was painful but worth it in the end. The outpost in the trees was surprisingly roomy with several areas to it, although Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting anyway. They entered through a door in the floor that opened to a short stair case, only five steps. The main area was three meters by three meters, with small side areas to sleep, cook, and use the chamber pot in. While these rooms did have walls to clearly separate them the only came about one meter high, with another meter of space between that and the leafy roof.

For two days they worked in quiet only a series of grunts and groans their only communication. They woke up and would eat then venture out to patrol they would eat lunch separately then meet back for last meal. They would bath separately as well much to Harry’s disappointment. 

Day eight came and went with both men returning to camp. Harry called bathing first that night. Walking to the hot spring Harry couldn’t help but feel as if he was being tracked, he had actually had that feeling all day. With extreme caution he removed his clothing and sidearm, his knives and his M4a1 placing them close to the bank in easy reach. Using a small amount of soap from a small bar he cleaned himself of the days filth, it wasn’t often he used to soap wanting it to last. After he was finished bathing he moved to the bank and dried of as best he could before putting his clothes back on. Before he could reach back down to get back his weapons a howl rented the peaceful area. Harry jumped and spun around and came face to face with a pack of grey wolves, six from his quick count and unusually large.

Unsure if he should try to out run the animals or grab his guns and fight he yelled for Severus but wasn’t convinced if his plea was heard so far out. The animals slowly started to circle and creep in. They had their teeth and claws bared and would snarl and snap with every move he made. Keeping his eyes down but watching with his periphery Harry waited for his chance. The tension mounted in his back and shoulders waiting for the inevitable strike. Finally from his left a wolf lunged and Harry dipped and rolled while grabbing both firearms. As he came up he aimed and pulled the trigger hitting two, killing one and only pissing off the other. 

The remaining five all attacked at once, with Harry firing what shots he could and using the base of his riffle to crush in the animals faces. Harry was very strong due to the chemical enhancement from his youth as a lab rat and constant training. But the wolves before him now also seemed much more; stronger and smarter then what would be expected from animals of this nature. Harry would fight them off losing his riffle in the process but they were fast and kept coming for the kill. Finally Harry was able to take them out with his side arm, all but one. Harry and the last wolf locked gaze in a show down. Harry new he was about to die and couldn’t help but wonder were the hell Severus was. As the wolf jumped and lunged a shot rang out in the air, the wolf feel to the ground with Severus standing there in the background his finger on the trigger.

“Where the hell have you been?!?” With those final words Harry felt his body relax and looked down to take an inventory of his body happy to see nothing missing. He watched Severus walk over to the spring and fill a three gallon water bottle and sling it across his back.

“Come on, it’s not safe to be out here with bleeding wounds. More animals will come if we stay. We need to get you back in the out post.” Putting Harry’s arm around his shoulder Severus helped him back to base camp and up the tree. 

“Lay down and remove your clothing we need to dress your wounds.”

“I’m fine I can do it myself thanks.”

“It wasn’t a request 1-0-7-3. Now strip.”

“Yes sir.” Harry moved to remove his tattered clothing and winced as the damage became visible. There isn’t a spot on his body that didn’t manage to get away with out injury. Harry watched Severus pour the water from the springs into a large basin and then grab an old shirt then cut it into strips and rags. Reluctantly Harry lay down and waited for Severus to become her nurse maid.

“I can do it on my own you know.” It was becoming difficult for Harry to hide what he was feeling at the moment. He wanted nothing more for Severus to touch him but winced when the beatings came to mind. Severus walked over and kneeled down. Soaking the rag he slowly began to clean the wounds Harry had incurred. 

“Yes, I suppose you could, but then you never did pay attention in the first aid section of survival training, or the part about wild animals for that matter.” Severus’ voice was calm and steady like his hands but his eyes raged in a sea of emotions. 

“Those weren’t regular wolves. They were far two large and smart and strong. They couldn’t have been normal. Could they?”

“You are correct. They were not ‘regular.’ More like another experiment from HOGWARTS, they call them were-wolves. Like us they were modified to be bigger and stronger…. Well like some of us. They were also made to be obedient, although sometimes mistakes get made and Frankenstein loses control of the monster.” Severus cleaned Harry’s wounds without pause to look up and explain his words. Harry catching what Severus said about bigger and stronger he tensed.

“I may be the size of the females but I’ve still come out on top a time or two!” Harry huffed and glared at Severus. A mistake in the lab caused him to be small and petite like the females but instead of killing him they decided a smaller male could be useful and trained him harder, thus ending up with Severus. 

“Yes you have.” Severus gave a small smirk and continued to wash and cleanse Harry’s body. It wasn’t long before Severus had all the blood and dirt cleared away.

“Luckily it’s mostly bruises, scratches and claw marks, some deeper then others but no bites or chunks of flesh missing.”

Severus rose and grabbed a handful of greenery that Harry hadn’t noticed before and began mash them up with two pieces of rock, one large and flat the other in a cylinder shape with rounded edges. Harry watched Severus make the mashed green paste and grimaced at the idea of it touching his person. Walking back over Severus began to apply a thin layer on all his wounds. Almost instantly the pain and sting began to fade.

“Wow, what is that? It feels good.” 

“Pay attention in first aid, of course you did. It’s a small shrub plant that grows common in this area. Mush it down with some water and the paste becomes a mild pain killer when place against broken skin. No hold still and let it dry. Now get some rest in the morning you’ll be good as new and ready to get back to your patrol.” With those last words Severus stood and turned moving away from Harry to allow him some rest. 

Thunder clapped loudly jerking Harry from his slumber. The rain was pouring down around the outpost outside. Harry soon noticed that all his injuries were healed with only faint scarring. Harry got up and searched for Severus not that he had to go very far. Severus was sitting in the large common area his back towards Harry as he looked out trying to see past the rain. Harry stayed back and watched the broad shoulder encased in deep forest green and felt anger and rage over take him that he had never felt before. Without another thought he lunged at Severus.

Severus was unprepared for the sudden assault but thanks to quick reflexes he was quick to turn grab Harry by his arms and use his own momentum to flip him over and pin him to the floor of treed base camp. 

“What in the world has gotten into you? Are you crazy?” Huffing and puffing with the adrenaline now pumping through their bodies, Harry raged at the man above him.

“I trusted you! I came to you with questions seeking answers and what did I get from you in return, years of abuse and silence. All I wanted was help from you; you are supposed to be my mentor, my friend!” Harry could no longer hold back the tears in his eyes, never once had he shed a tear, not as a child being trained as a killer and not when Severus was beating the curiosity out of him. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry… I did what I had to protect you. Do you honestly think that there aren’t listening devices and cameras over every single inch of that castle? Do have any idea what would happen if they got wind that you were feeling sexual arousal and emotional attachment? TERMINATION, for both of us! It pained me any a way I have never experienced to treat you that way but I couldn’t let them find out about you. I had to protect you at all cost even if it meant losing you.” Without waiting for a response from Harry, Severus did the one thing he had been desperate to do for the past four years. Ever since he first felt the young 16 year old student rub against him, he kissed him and poured all his care for the boy into the kiss.

The kiss was something Harry had never experienced. It was awkward and unusual to Harry at first but then Harry processed what Severus had said and couldn’t help but moan as his body naturally new what to do and let Severus take the lead. 

A noise like foot fall sounded in the dark and jerked Harry from his thoughts. Jumping to his feet, he pulled his gun and got into position to kill whatever had disturbed him.

“Show yourself or die.” Harry’s voice was low as he surveyed all the dark corners.

“And just how are you planning to accomplish that? You can barely hold your gun steady, your thighs will soon give out. Oh, and your mag is empty.” A voice rumbled from the shadows in front of him.

Harry’s adrenaline had been pumping so loudly and so hard that he hadn’t realized how much trouble he was in. He also didn’t realize that he knew the voice. His entire body began to shake in an effort to remain standing. The wound in his arm began pulsing and gushing blood again. The muscles in his thighs began to burn. He knew he had to act before his body gave out. He began to get ready to lunge at the figure in the dark, ready to die then go back to his prison, when the figure emerged from the shadows.

Green eyes widened as he watched death and sex wrapped in one form walk from the shadows. He was so shocked he could only whisper one word before exhaustion pulled his body into unconsciousness.

“Severus.” And then everything went black.

After sharing such an intense and wonderful kiss Harry and Severus spent the rest of their patrol mission in the outpost with Severus showing Harry the joys of physical pleasure. All day and all night were spent worshiping each others bodies. They started slow with only hands used to stroke each others cocks to completion. But knowing that their time together was short they let their bodies guide them moving to mouths and the most inexperienced but enthusiastic blow jobs ever felt. It wasn’t till the last night of their patrol before their relief arrived that Severus penetrated Harry for the first time. In the after glow and contentment of sex Severus looked down at Harry and gave him a way to escape with a promise that Severus would join him later.

“Stupid brat, no wonder you left so much blood behind. That’s a wonderful place to let your self get shot, considering I’m the one that shot you maybe not so lucky. All this time tracking you keeping your trail hidden and you have to go get pissed blab your name and get caught in damn gun fight with the local authorities.” Sighing softly Severus reached down and picked up his onetime lover. A soft smile crossed his lips as he stared down at Harry’s passed out form.

Looking over the supplies Harry had pulled out he poured the alcohol over the bullet hole as well as the tweezers and began to dig the bullets out of the younger mans arm. Thanking the gods he was passed out so he wouldn’t have to listen to the whining he knew the boy would dish out.

“Listen, tomorrow our relief will come and send us back. I will go to the compound and throw them off the trail you need to get into Hogsmead go to the Flying broomstick and find the Lady Rosmetta. Remember she loves poetry.”

“I can’t go without you Severus. I’m not ready to be on my own.”

“I have faith in you Brat. You will be wonderful and I will come and find you. I promise. Now sleep we will have a busy day tomorrow.”

Some time when Severus was wrapping his arm, Harry woke up. Severus hadn’t noticed so Harry took the time to just lay there and look at the man that had haunted his every dream. He was tall, so much taller then Harry would ever be. His pale skin wasn’t swallow or pasty. Just pale. It was milky. His chest was wide and tapered down to slim hips. His eyes were black and bottomless. Reaching up to touch Severus’ cheek, Harry chuckled as he jumped.

“I thought I had died when I saw you walk out of shadows. Even now, I’m not sure if this isn’t a dream.” Harry’s voice was dreamy as he stared at his love.

“This is no dream, Harry. I’m supposed to be out scouting the area. I have until noon tomarrow to report back. Now…”

“How long?” Harry’s voice had gained some strength as he interrupted Severus.

“That’s not important right now, Harry.” Severus answered, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

“How long have you been helping them?!”

“Three years.” Sighing, Severus told Harry what he knew he wanted to know.

“You’ve been out with them for three years and you’re just NOW coming for me. Five years! Five years, Severus, I have been alone not knowing if they caught you trying to escape. If they sent you out and you’d gotten yourself killed! Five years! Five years I have…”

“Harry! Shut up and calm down. Let me explain. If I had escaped when they let me out to find you, they would have hunted me down like they are doing to you. It would have never been safe for us. I had to use the time they let me have to find help. If I had just left then they would have never stopped. They won’t stop until we are dead. I’ve just now been able to get everything set up. Harry, in a week’s time we will be free.” Severus voice had softened as he told Harry about his plans. He had also moved to pull Harry into his arms. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of his lover next to him. It brought tears to Severus’ eyes, tears that he refused to let fall.

It wasn’t till Harry had breathed in the sent that was uniquely Severus, a mixture of musk from his skin and the standard issue basil soap from the compound. That Severus’ words had sunk in. He couldn’t believe it; Severus was offering him their freedom, freedom from running, freedom from hiding, the freedom to be together.

“I’ve planned a battle between us in an old mill. I’ve set the mill to burn with us inside. There will be a place for us to hide as the mill burns; I needed our deaths to be believable. I am sorry Harry.” Not being able to stand it anymore, Severus nuzzled his face into Harry’s hair and inhaled the only thing that had kept him going, memories of soft hair tickling his face and caressing silky skin with his lips.

Looking up into the eyes of his one and only lover, Harry smashed his pouty pink lips into Severus’ in a soul searing kiss. With a small moan Harry wrapped his smaller hands in Severus’ long black hair.

With little effort Severus pushed Harry back into the bedding, wanting to look Harry in the eyes as he entered him. 

Already shirtless it didn’t take long for Severus to shed Harry out of his other clothes. Harry moaned as he felt Severus’ lips caress his neck and bite at his collar bone. Whimpering Harry started at Severus’ shirt collar and brought his legs up to circle Severus’ waist. 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes.” Harry’s voice came out in huffs and pants as he tried to unbutton Severus shirt.

Severus unhooked Harry’s legs from behind his back and rose to remove his gear and uniform. He undressed painfully slowly, watching green eyes as they followed his hands hungrily from button to button.

Harry couldn’t help but stare at his lover as he stripped down to his boxers licking his lips as his lover’s body was slowly revealed. 

Once undressed, Severus wasted no time in getting back to Harry. The first feeling of heated skin to heated skin contact had both men moaning with need. Their hard members rubbing together causing the most wonderful and painful friction they’d ever experienced. Again, Severus’ mouth was moving down Harry’s body, stopping at his pink dusky nipples. 

His tongue worked them into tiny pebbles. With a little bite, Harry arched his back. He moved lower still, dipping his tongue into a small belly button. Finally, coming face to face with his prize, Harry’s cock was not as big as his own but enough to brag about. He blew a puff of air over the swelled head. 

Harry could do nothing but moan and rub his cock against Severus’ heated skin as he moved lower and lower on his body. Finally he felt long black hair tickle his thighs and soft breath against his cock. The first flick of Severus’ tongue was pure heat followed by blinding pleasure as Severus took his entire cock in his mouth without warning. The hot pressure surrounding his cock as Severus deep throated every inch was too much to handle. Already he could feel the heat start to build in his stomach, the tightening in his balls, as Severus sucked on his head. Then, for a second time Severus sucked his entire length to the back of his throat without warning. 

“Fuck!! Sev!! Stop please!!”

As quickly as the words left his mouth, Harry’s orgasm ripped from his body. Severus swallowed every drop of male essence that came from the depth of Harry’s heavy sac. Once he had cleaned Harry’s cock of every drop, he leaned up and captured pouty lips in another kiss. Severus moved over to grab his own small bag that he carried. Reaching in he pulled a small jar of clear jelly.

Dipping his fingers in the jar Severus slowly moved his hand down the length of Harry’s body. Stopping to teak Harry’s nipples Severus stroked Harry’s cock bringing it to hardness once again before slipping further to fondle his sac then to lightly probe his entrance.

“Severus, please! I don’t know how much more of this torture I can take. I have been empty for far too long.” At Harry’s plea, Severus’ heart broke so he pushed forward to enter Harry with his finger. 

It isn’t long before one finger isn’t enough and Harry is begging for more. Adding a second then a third had Harry withering and screaming in pleasure and frustration. Severus took his time preparing Harry enjoying the feel of his anal walls gripping his fingers so warm and tight. At a gentle pace Severus moved his fingers in a scissor motion, moving them in and out slowly starching the puckered skin that guarded Harry’s most sacred place. 

“Oh God of you don’t fuck me I’m going to shot you!” Severus chuckled low in his throat at the impatience of his lover. Removing is fingers from Harry’s willing body Severus grabbed the pot of jelly dipped his fingers and smothered his cock. 

Severus moved back to lean over Harry and looked onto bright green eyes and used one hand to guide his cock to Harry’s . With only a small nudge and push Harry’s body opened and welcomed Severus without resistance. Unlike the first and last time they had made love there was no burn or discomfort, only the feeling of being filled and coming home. The emptiness of Harry’s body and soul finally coming to an end as Severus worked the head and shaft of his cock into Harry’s shaking body.

Once Severus felt his balls touch the skin of Harry’s ass, he stilled and looked his lover in the eyes. Seeing nothing but pure and absolute love and devotion in those green depths, he pulled back to the tip and slammed his cock deep within Harry. 

It had been so long since Harry had felt the heat of Severs’ body above his the feeling of being complete and connected. He could already feel the need of his second orgasm, the need to go faster, harder, to reach oblivion.

The slow pace began to pick up as Severus began to pump deeper and faster into Harry. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer and he wanted Harry to have as much pleasure as he was having. Shifting his hips, Severus made sure to hit Harry’s prostate with every thrust. 

Harry felt his lover shift and stars exploded behind his eyes as Severus hit something deep inside of him. Every thrust sent a tingling, hot and cold sensation all over his body. All too soon heat started to make its way from Harry’s toes to his face. The pressure in his sac once again began to build. 

Severus too was feeling the wonderful tingle and pressure rising in his body, reaching between their bodies he wrapped his long fingers around Harry’s shaft and began to pump it with the same desperate speed of his erratic and brutal thrusts.

“I love you Harry.”

Hearing his name repeated over and over again from sinful lips was all Harry needed to tense up and scream Severus’ name as his second orgasm of the night raged from his cock. 

As Harry came, he clenched his walls around Severus’ cock causing the older man to release his own seed deep in Harry’s body.

Harry loved the feeling of Severus on top of him. The still hard cock inside of him pulsed as it continued to fill him to the brim.

Slowly, Severus pulled his spent and finally softening prick from Harry’s body. Reaching over to his own, bag he pulled out some napkins and wet naps that he hadn’t used from his M.R.Es. Using them to clean himself and Harry off enough so things wouldn’t get too sticky during the night. With a final kiss, he pulled his young lover closer.

“Sleep Harry, tomorrow you can rest one more day but then you will need to move.”

“Ok Severus. You called me Harry… Severus, how did you find me?”

Harry’s voice was small and dreamy as he tried to remain awake and get a few more answers before exhaustion finally took him.

“I’ve always known where to find you. Now sleep Brat.” 

Green eyes slowly opened as their owner began to awaken. Looking around the room, Harry noticed that he was alone. While he knew Severus would not be there when he woke, he couldn’t stop the disappointment he felt at not being able to wake up in the arms of the man he loved. 

Getting up to start the day, Harry noticed a new set of clothes folded neatly by the bed. On top was an envelope with elegant script. 

Harry,   
Enclosed with this letter you will find a key. The key goes to a locker in the Kings Crossing Train Station, in the locker will be a new bag filled with clothes, supplies, money, and an address. The man at the address is named Tom Riddle. Find him. He will help hide you till we meet again at the mill. I promise we will be together. Stay low, be careful, and remember I Love You.  
S.  
Taking Severus advice Harry used the rest of the day to rest and gain back some strength. The next morning he dressed grabbed his stuff and headed for Kings Crossing. A smile on his lips, knowing that soon HOGWARTS Research and Development Lab would soon think both he and Severus were dead, and they would finally be free to leave this place and live in peace.   
FIN!!!!!!!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
